


My Dolls Know Fear

by goldengan



Series: Hope You Enjoyed the Plotless [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: The rise in deviancy causes a rise in the hacking of androids. Kamski finds Chloe breathless in his bed. Androids had chest movements to assimilate with humans, but this was jarring. It looked natural. For a moment Kamski had forgotten who, and what, she was. Astounding programming.Will Kamski do the right thing and power Chloe down? Or will he take what's already his?





	My Dolls Know Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something this explicit. Comment to let me know if I missed the mark or, you know, did the thing correctly. thanks ♥️

_foreign object located in MASTER BEDROOM_

The text alert was strange, but not entirely uncommon. The rise of deviancy lead to a rise in people hacking androids. Obviously his cell phone wasn’t an android, but this message had a similar ring to it.

He exited the pool, a Chloe draped a robe on his shoulders, and walked towards his bedroom, feeling cautious. 

The door was open when he turned into the hallway. That was abnormal. A Chloe, his original, was in his bed. That was extremely abnormal. 

Not a foreign object by any means, she lived in this house as long as Kamski, but he’d never bedded his original. She could go to any part of his house untethered, of course, but she only went to his bedroom to wake him. There was no other reason for her to be in here. 

When he stepped onto the plush carpeting, the curtains opened to reveal the expansive, white landscape that surrounded his home. The sun, low in the sky, still managed to reflect off the snow and illuminate all corners of the bedroom. Including Chloe, who was rolling between his sheets. 

“Elijah!” She sounded breathless, ecstatic, “The satin feels incredible!”

She’s panting, chest rising and falling as if she had lungs. Androids had chest movements to assimilate with humans, but this was jarring. It looked natural. For a moment Kamski had forgotten who, and what, she was. Astounding. 

Chloe leans into one of his pillows, “Oh, and they smell just like you!”

She’d smiled before, but that was to emulate. Now she seemed genuinely joyous. 

Stepping closer, Kamski saw light glint off of Chloe’s skin. She was perspiring as if she had sweat glands. 

“Everything – everything feels so good!” The single satin sheet that was covering her body was pushed away. She gasped at the cool air that pebbling her nipples.

“What happened to your dress?” He almost sounded like a stern father reprimanding his daughter. Almost.

She laughs at his question, but it sounds pained, “It was too heavy and hot! So so so very hot.”

As Kamski always liked sleeping in lower temperatures, this was the coldest room in the house. She could have gone in the pool, Kamski thought, but knew that she had a strange aversion to water. He designed her to withstand anything and he absolutely hated how she refused to go in any body of water. It was one of his main reasons for accumulating the other Chloes’.

Chloe begins kicking off the sheet, revealing her lower half. When Kamski stares, questioning her action, she begins touching herself. Fingers immediately coated in her wetness. Arousal shudders through him, blood beginning to fill his cock. He walks until his legs touch the bed. Until he’s standing over her. 

Sex was the second reason. He’d never force his original, faultless Chloe to fuck him. Not that she wasn’t capable. After all, why make an android if it couldn’t be fucked?

“This isn’t helping,” she groans, “my fingers alone aren’t helping me, Elijah.”

Now there was a wonder. What were the parameters for such a decision? Kamski couldn’t help but want to pick the programmers brain. This was as close to human as he’d ever seen an android. Even among deviants. 

For a moment, watching her struggle to self-pleasure, he toyed with the idea of indulging her – pulse quickening at the thought. But powering her down so he could read the code that created this virus seemed tempting. 

“It’ll be over in a moment,” he reaches for her LED.

“No, no, please!” She twists her head away from him. “I don’t want it to stop.”

Kamski watches as she rocks her hips on her hand. She almost looks scared.

He wants to ask, “Are you sure?” But before he can, she asks, “Is this what humans feel like?”

“No.” Kamski shakes his head. “Not like this.”

Tears form in her eyes. “Then help me.”

When he doesn’t move, Chloe flips onto her stomach, grabbing Kamski’s thighs and tries to pull him to the bed. Instead, the contact of her hand on his skin sends her writhing. 

“Oh, Elijah, you’re so warm,” she gasps. Chloe’s hips press into the bed. She’s moaning, but she won’t stop touching him. She tries humping the bed, head lulling to the side, cheek laying on the satin, lips parted. Even in his damp bathing suit, he can feel pre-cum pool above his cockhead. 

“I can still read you,” she manages to say, artificial sweat dripping down her temple. “You don’t want to me to stop. You’re aroused.” 

It seems like an understatement. “You’re right, Chloe.”

She smiles at his admission. Besides the nakedness and sweat and her wantonly humping the bed, she almost looks like her normal self. Then, in a second, she’s on her knees and she’s pulling Kamski on top of her. 

His robe, which he left untied, frames her body. This wasn’t the first time he noticed the original Chloe’s beauty. The other ones were mass produced. No care was put into their appearance; even down to their code. This Chloe -- his Chloe -- was flawed, as all humans are flawed. And now, her body warm and wet under him, she seemed real. And she was his. Only his. 

He pressed his fingers between her folds. She squeaked, eye lashes fluttering. His lips captured hers, tongue tasting inside her, and was somehow shocked to find she tasted like nothing. Her chest pressed against his and she moaned, begging him, pleading him, and wanting him. Chloe never said what she sought; he wondered if she even knew what her body was asking. 

Removing his fingers, he pushes his clothed dick onto her wetness. Chloe’s lips parted, gasps leaving her quickly, hips rocking against him. 

He unlatches from her to fully undress and she begins her litany of pleases once more. 

Kamski chuckles despite himself. But Chloe was too far gone. She saw no humor in any of this. “Please god, please Elijah, I want you I want you I want…” 

He grabs her legs, pulls her to the end of the bed, his cock nearly slotting into her. It laid on top, cum dripping onto her lower stomach. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Chloe.”

He meant it as a request. A way for her to back out if she so wanted. It sounded like a statement. Because, if he was honest with himself, it was a statement. He wanted her now. 

Chloe moves her hips, trying to take without asking. In an instant, he grabs her neck and holds her down. It’s a warning, he knows she needs no air, but wants so badly to take it from her. They lock eyes. Her pupils dilate. What a lovely touch.

“You misunderstand,” he pulls his hips back, still holding onto her neck, “You’re mine.” And slams into her, completely sheathed. Her walls press around him and he groans, teeth tight together. When he moves to pump into her again, she wraps her legs around him, pulling him close, her pleases are whispers. His hand squeezes around her neck and Chloe sobs. 

“Why should you get what you want?”

She doesn’t have an answer. She’s shaking her head, repeating her pleases, wanting wanting wanting with no desire to be for Kamski. 

“I own you.” She protests with a groan when he exits her. “I told you, you’re mine.” 

Chloe’s nails dig into his arms as she cries, still wanting and begging and pleading. He can feel her pussy leak onto his cockhead. 

Kamski is aware, of course, that she cannot help what’s happening. But Kamski stopped fucking women when his tastes became, well, too much for most. He could only fuck his dolls the way he wanted. After someone has that, why would they go back? Why would they be tender or loving? Even if they were as pure as his original Chloe. He was chasing that response that he programmed into all of his dolls. 

He clutches her neck, squeezing the life out of her if she had one, and wants her fear more than anything else. When her eyes tear and go wide and her neck cords and her chest heaves, somehow wanting air, he gets what he wants. He fills her and continuously thrusts into her, until his rhythm becomes erratic. 

He loosens his hand around her neck and says, “Say my name.”

Kamski didn’t get what he expected when she whispered, “daddy,” but he got what he wanted. 

He jerked inside of her, milking his dick on her pulsing walls, and knew full well that she didn’t orgasm. 

His walls blinked and chimed, playing a message that scrolled across the room.

_Hope you enjoyed the sex pollen, Mister Kamski_

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we stan Kamski. because, duh, i'm into the morally fucked up
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
